marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Stacy Dolan (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Arthur Dolan (father); Cassie Dolan (mother, deceased); Unamed husband; Unnamed children | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly New York City, New York | CharRef = Marvel Encyclopedia Vol 1 Marvel Knights | Gender = Female | Height = 5' 8" | Weight = 115lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former Police detective | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Howard Mackie; Javier Saltares | First = Ghost Rider Vol 3 #1 | HistoryText = The daughter of New York City police captain Arthur Dolan. Stacy grew up the childhood friends of Danny and Barbara Ketch and Jack D'Auria. As they grew older Stacy and Dan developed a romantic relationship. Stacy had aspirations to become a police officer like her father. Her life changed when she found out that Dan was in the hospital and his sister was in a coma. All she knew was they witnessed a murder and the sole suspect was the Ghost Rider. After that night Stacy noticed a pattern as familiar neighborhood faces had been murdered. Ghost Rider was involved in some way but she had not realized to what extent. Fear One night after graduating from the police academy Stacy went to visit Barbara at her grave. To her surprise she found Ghost Rider paying his respects to her friend. Confused she confronted Ghost Rider and realized he did not want to hurt her or anyone. These instincts proved valid when Scarecrow kidnapped Stacy believing her to be his mother. She was rescued by Ghost Rider and Captain America. Siege of Darkness Stacy teamed up with Ghost Rider and the Midnight Sons during the event known as the Siege of Darkness where she acted as an unofficial representative of the NYPD and worked in conjunction with the Midnight Sons to help stop the growing threats of Lilith and Zarathos. It was during this battle that she discovered Dan was indeed the Ghost Rider. Betrayal Stacy was concerned that Daniel was being entirely consumed by the Ghost Rider persona. She volunteered for the police task force assigned to capture the Ghost Rider and received extensive S.H.I.E.L.D. training as a result. She saw it as an effort to rescue Daniel from himself. When the task force had succeeded in capturing Ghost Rider it was only then that Stacy realized her true mistake. Ghost Rider did manage to escape, but the events led to a tumultuous relationship. Stacy's knowledge of the secret identity of her lover were wiped clean by Jennifer Kale, supposedly to protect Stacy from Ghost Rider's enemies. As Stacy maintains no memory of what she did in the past she was free to restart her relationship anew. Vanguard Dolan and her partner, Detective Brett Mahoney were tasked with solving the murder of a John Doe, despite the fact that they learn that he is not identifiable by any earthly means and that his death was witnessed by the Watcher. They locate a witness who places Jaafar Yoosuf at the scene. Dolan had arrested Yoosuf months earlier for trying to buy superpowers. Her investigation leads to Yoosuf's apartment where she is shot by one of her own police officers. The investigation is turned upside down when ballistics show the bullets in John Doe came from her gun. After her arrest, she survives a failed assassination attempt by Dominic Fortune. Dolan discovers that Fortune is a member of a black ops team, Vanguard and convinces them that she is innocent by exposing Yoosuf as a villain who has the ability to possess the minds of others. When she captures Yoosuf, he is killed by Blade. The John Doe arrives at their facility to reveal that he is a former Vanguard member, Trenton Craft known as Colonel America and that his telekinetic powers allowed him to survive his murder and autopsy. Unfortunately, he has to destroy Dolan and the entire team roster to preserve the secret identity of Vanguard. The Vanguard members survive thanks to the intervention of Retcon whose powers allowed Craft to think he had killed them, but they are all forced to go into hiding. Later, Dolan sneaks into the apartment of her former partner, Mahoney, to give him a written account of the investigation. She warns him that after he's read it, he'll realize he can't tell anybody--but she didn't want to possibly die without sharing the truth with someone. | Powers = | Abilities = S.H.I.E.L.D. training. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}